


Skinny Love

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mild obsessive behaviour, Sexual Content, bottomsehun, very slight violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Jealousy is love and hate the same time, at least that’s how Sehun pictured Chanyeol’s behaviour towards him or maybe he was just a masochist clinging onto his obsessed lover.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of deals with a slightly dysfunctional relationship, thought il let you guys know before you start reading.

“Where were you?” Chanyeol enquired frowning the moment Sehun stepped inside the room.

“I was out” Sehun replied flatly without even bothering to look at the other as he peeled off his jacket throwing it on the untouched bed.

Chanyeol put down his unfinished glass of whiskey on the table, getting up from the sofa he walked towards Sehun in two long strides and grabbed his wrist turning him around, “I asked where were you?” Chanyeol repeated with a hardened expression his eyes boring down on the other.

“And I said I was out” Sehun answered sighing, he ran his free hand through his dark hair, it was their 2nd day in Beijing and he already felt stressed out over the burning questions. 

Chanyeol snarled, temper only rising at Sehun’s casual behaviour towards him, “Don’t fuck with me” his grasp on his hand tightened, “It’s 1am, What were you doing this late I called you so many times”

Sehun tried to wriggle his hand out of his hold, “I can go wherever I want to, stop trying to dictate me” he hissed as he freed his wrist away from Chanyeol.

“I am not dictating you am asking, because i have the right as your boyfriend...now answer me” Chanyeol demanded raising his voice with each words falling from his mouth. 

“I slept with someone...hope that answers your query” Sehun smiled bitterly before he turned around and stepped inside the washroom, he closed the door loudly to tune out whatever tantrums Chanyeol had to throw. 

Sehun was tired of Chanyeol’s constant suspicion, he sat at the edge of the bathtub lazily looking around the fancy decoration of the hotel washroom. It didn’t impress him though he was so used to staying in hotels for the tours, being on the road most of the times made him miss home and the simple things of life even more.

 

Sehun still remembers the day he had auditioned for the bassist’s position for Whiplash since the previous guy had suddenly left and the band urgently needed one to fill the position.  

He was a complete nervous wreck, the only saving grace was that Minseok the band’s drummer was his brother’s best friend, hearing Sehun play once Minseok asked him to come for the audition, assuring that he will get through.

Everyone except the lead singer had warmed up to him, Chanyeol had this unimpressed look on his face when he started playing one of the popular songs by the band it self he had abruptly stopped Sehun by waving his hand in the air dismissively. 

“Everyone can do that, heck probably our keyboardist can play that too maybe better than you, if you really want to be a part of Whiplash, surprise me” Chanyeol taunted him with a smirk on his face.

Swallowing the obvious jibe Sehun rolled his sleeves clutching onto his guitar pick a little tighter beforehe began to play Bach’s cello suite.

Sehun could very well feel the surprised eyes on him, surely the members didn’t expect him to break into a classical concerto, his lips quirked into a satisfied smile when he noticed that not once did Chanyeol’s gaze waver from the him the whole time he played.

After Sehun finished playing everyone immediately showered him with compliments, Jongin, the rhythm guitarist even hugged him gushing about his impressive techniques, But he was expecting to hear what Chanyeol had to say not only because his opinion heavily mattered for his selection but he felt the need to hear it especially from his mouth. 

After a few moments Chanyeol scribbled something in his notes, looking up he walked towards Sehun,he stuck his hand out with a small smile “Good job, you are in”

Minseok jeered “Oh Cmon don’t be such a stuck up, this kid is better than all the bassist that you have auditioned before and rejected the moment they started playing, just say that you were completely mesmerised with Sehun’s performance”

“So I did surprise you huh?” Sehun said in an amused tone, shaking Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol’s face broke into a bright smile “Yah you did” he admitted, they held hands longer than they should have but it made Sehun’s thrum inside his chest. 

The way Chanyeol performed on stage always left him speechless, it was like a hit of dopamine for his brain. Not that Sehun ever admitted out loud but  Chanyeol was one the reason he had agreed to audition for this band, Sehun had no intention to soar the lead singer’s already inflated ego.

Out of all the past memories Sehun clearly recalls one of his early jam sessions with the band one night Chanyeol seemed to be distracted to the point he played discordantly. 

“Yeol if you need a break take it, you are playing off key” Jongdae suggested as he scooted away from his keyboard bench.

Chanyeol just hummed in response, everyone decided to take a five putting their instruments aside started discussing about their on coming concert.

“It’s going to be my first public performance, I am so excited and scared at same time” Sehun exclaimed shaking his head. Laughing  Jongin patted his back in encouragement, “Don’t worry you will do great”

Sehun thanked him but his eyes drifted to Chanyeol who was staring back at him with a hardened expression, not comprehending the reason Sehun looked away trying to focus on what others were talking about.

After few minutes Chanyeol suddenly unslinging his guitar grabbed Sehun’s sleeve and hauled him out of the room giving him no time to think.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked confusedly as they reached to the back area of the studio.

“I should be the one asking you that” Chanyeol responded seriously. 

“I don’t understand” Sehun replied baffled at the other’s actions. 

“What were you doing in Jongin’s house last night?” he enquired impatiently tapping his feet on the ground. 

Sehun was completely taken back as to how Chanyeol knew about this and why was he even concerned.

“My land lord was being a bitch as usual and ordered me to move out, so I decided to crash there for a day or two...why are you even asking?” Sehun tried to read the his expression in the barely lit room.

“So you are not seeing him...or anyone?” Chanyeol’s voice faltered for a fraction of second. 

 _What_? Sehun after joining the band had barely any time left for a social life and somehow he didn’t feel the need to date anyone.

All the thoughts in his mind quickly muddled as he felt Chanyeol’s finger brushing against his lips, his skin heated up at the touch “N-no i am not” Sehun whispered.

“Good, I don’t want you to” the words sent a shiver down his spine as Chanyeol’s hands cupped his cheek pulling him into a kiss. It took him a few seconds to process that Chanyeol wanted him and was kissing him, Sehun quickly responded with his lips moulding onto his he realised how perfectly they fit together.

“Stay with me” Chanyeol murmured huskily looking at Sehun through his lashes. 

“Huh?” Sehun wondered mind still reeling from the sudden kiss.

“If you need to move out...stay with me”

 

Falling in love with Chanyeol was the easy part because he gave all the right reasons to but that was almost 2 years ago and what Sehun had taken as simple jealousy that made him feel importantgot painfully overbearing with time, the concerned texts turned into constant accusations, the ideal lover became nothing but a controlling boyfriend.

It was tragically funny how the person who once made him all starry eyed and a blushing mess was now the same person he needed an escape from.

Sehun reluctantly came out of the washroom knowing he couldn’t hide there to avoid a conflict, getting no glimpse of the other he crouched down to open the mini fridge for a bottle of cold water.

Before he could take a sip Chanyeol pulled him up and slammed him against the wooden door of the closet the bottle slipped out of his hand wetting the carpet, Chanyeol’s face flushed red from anger, nothing Sehun hadn’t seen before ignoring that he squirmed in his hold.

“Let go off me” Sehun snapped, the handle of the closet was digging into his back painfully.

“You think you can get away with saying anything you want, coming back anytime you want?” Chanyeol glared at him shouting.

“Yes I can, I was planning not to comeback at all and spend the night somewhere else” Sehun retorted mockingly letting his lips curve into a smile knowing very well that it would just rile Chanyeol up causing more fuel to the fire.

“You think this is funny Sehun?” Chanyeol boomed moving closer pinning him with his body.

It was anything but funny, their argument had a dull exhaustion to it, like they'd been over the same bitterness too many times before.

Sehun pressed his lips in a thin line remaining silent he watched the empty bottle rolling off towards the bed leaving a long stain of water along with it, his throat felt drier.

Chanyeol held his chin with his fingers forcing him to look up, there was nothing sweet about it, his calloused fingers were gripping too hard hurting his jaw Sehun winced slightly at that. 

“Why do you have to be so fucking difficult hmm?” Chanyeol asked hoarsely, his warm breath was fanning over his face.Sehun finally let his eyes linger on Chanyeol big brown orbs which were blazing with fury, he wondered if there was any hint of the softness that made him feel safe once. 

“Maybe You should ask yourself first as to why you don’t trust me?” Sehun offered flatly. 

Chanyeol removed his fingers from his chin and placed them on Sehun’s hips, “I trust you, I just don’t like when you stay out late without informing me....I care about you” Chanyeol murmured into his ear.

Sehun wanted to laugh because the way Chanyeol showed his feelings about him was getting downright obsessive,He nodded licking his lips, feeling too tired to argueanymore “Let me go” this time he requested softly.

“No” Chanyeol denied crashing his lips against Sehun’s deepening the kiss with his urgent demanding tongue pushing into his mouth making clear that he belonged to him.

After a few seconds Sehun was a goner as he whimpered giving in, clutching onto Chanyeol’s fiery red hair tugging on them he kissed him back with equal fervency tasting the smell of alcohol on his tongue. Sehun couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy it because the urgency in the kiss knocked all wind out of his lungs giving him a heady feeling. 

“You drive me crazy” Chanyeol gasped as he pulled away his face still close, fingers quickly working on Sehun’s shirt unbuttoning it, he latched his mouth on his collarbone sucking on his skin. Sehun shuddered trying to pull himself away “Chanyeol you are going to leave marks”

Chanyeol grabbed onto his waist stopping him from moving even an inch, “So what?” he growled.

“I don’t like it” Sehun mumbled with a sigh knowing that he didn’t have much say in it anyway, he rested his head on the door. It was always such a hassle to find clothes or scarves to hide them, he felt embarrassed but Chanyeol never bothered to listen.

Chanyeol’s mouth paused at that, he looked up “You don’t like the marks or you don’t like me giving them?” He asked, Chanyeol’s voice had lost the toughness instead it was laced with hesitation and insecurity.

Sehun glanced at him and his expression softened at how unsure his lover looked of himself.

“Hey” Sehun’s fingers reached out to touch his face as he persuaded with a gentleness “You know its only you right” it has always been but somehow Chanyeol was never entirely convinced.

“Then don’t ever talk about you having sex with someone else, I can’t stand hearing those things...fucks me up” Chanyeol griped gritting his teeth. 

“I was angry, I would never do something like that you should know” Sehun said in a low voice brushing of the stray hair off Chanyeol’s  forehead. Even if their relationship was suffocating at times, the thought of cheating or being with anyone else never crossed his mind.

Sehun’s love towards him was like the way a puppy loves, devoted, unconditional and trusting no matter what, he wasn’t sure if he should have been ashamed of it or not. 

With that Chanyeol impatiently ripped the rest of the buttons peeling the shirt off him swiftly. He leaned forward pressing a kissing on Sehun’s lips “I love you”

Soon all their clothes came off hastily, Chanyeol threw Sehun on the bed, the soft hotel mattress dipped as he climbed over straddling him, Chanyeol’s eyes blazing with gleam oflust as he looked down on Sehun sprawled underneath him.

“Tell me you want me?”Chanyeol demanded as his teeth kept tweaking his nipples making them hard.Sehun’s body arched with pleasure as he breathed, “I want you”

Chanyeol positioned himself between Sehun’s legs and his long finger’s started curling inside his entrance leaving Sehun nothing but to  sputter little puffs of breath, body sliding against the white sheets, Chanyeol’s hand instantly grasped onto his thigh to keep him still with a deep chuckle “Don’t move”, Sehun only responded whining fingers clutching onto the duvet more tightly.

Sehun groaned at the burning sensation as he felt the fullness inside of him, Chanyeol spread his legs wider “You are beautiful” Chanyeol enunciated each word as he started moving, he would always call Sehun beautiful when he looked vulnerable and trembling for him. 

Sehun needily reached out to pull Chanyeol for a kiss their mouths colliding with each other messy and roughly. Chanyeol let out a growl thrusting into him so hard that it made Sehun’s body jolt forward, his nails dug onto Chanyeol’s skin with the loud moans escaping his lips. Sehun gazed through his fluttering eyes at the beads of sweat glistening on Chanyeol’s forehead, face scrunched up as he continued to pound. Sehun felt the hotness and overwhelming feeling seeping through him as he came, Chanyeol rested his head on Sehun’s chest sated and still panting from the release. 

Sehun missed the days when Chanyeol would actually be gentle and loving with him instead of trying to have sex like he was desperately proving a point, like an unspoken competition that he had to win.

After few minutes Chanyeol slid out of him, and left to bring a wet towel to clean themselves, Sehun could feel his eye lids getting heavy with sleep, letting Chanyeol wipe the cloth over him as he laid still on the bed.

 

“I love you” Chanyeolmurmured as he pulled the covers over them fingers tracing over the hickeys on Sehun’s neck that he had left inspite of his protests. 

Sehun stayed quiet, he turned around snuggling up to Chanyeol’s bare chest before drifting into unconsciousness.

 

                   ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

 

Sehun looked over the immense crowd bathing in the dazzling lights of the Rock festival arena. Chanyeol and Jongdae’s powerful vocalscranked up with the bash and clang of Minseok’s drums echoing throughout the venue, Sehun and Jongin turned up the amp of their guitars sending the crowd into a frenzy. Sehun’s heartbeat keeping time with the beats, pumping the music through his veins as he lost himself in the performance.

As the performance ended Chanyeol took the mic and screamed, making the crowd even more excited. “We really look forward to seeing you guys again” the crowd replied back with a loud agreement. Sehun’s gaze fell on Chanyeol, his tattooed arm looking even more toned in the sleeveless black band tshirt that clung to his sweaty body, veins popping on his neck, as if catching him staring Chanyeol turned a little to his side throwing a wink at Sehun making him smile as they finished saying their goodbyes to the audience.

After the show ended, Sehun got off the back stage removing his guitar, he rubbed his creaking shoulder and walked towards the waiting room tiredly. 

 

“Sehun is that you?”

Sehun momentarily stopped at his tracks hearing his name being called and turned around.

It was the singer from the Blue’s rock band that performed before them, he had only gotten a glimpse of them as they were getting ready for their own performance. He couldn’t put a name to his face yet somehow he looked very familiar. Seeing Sehun’s confused expression the guy smiled stepping closer.

“You forgot me didn’t you Hun?” He gave a dimpled grin.

Hearing the nickname a recognition flashed over Sehun’s eyes, face breaking into a big smile “Oh my god Yixing is that you?” He babbled in happiness.

The last time Sehun had seen him was in college before he left for China to continue his musical career.

“At least you remember me” Yixing spoke in his slight accented Korean.

“Of course how could I forget our hours of jamming after college, also you taught me how to roll a joint that makes you pretty fucking special” Sehun winked at him smirking.

Yixing laughed loudly, “You grew up well Hun, from the shy college kid to this” he pointed at him “now look at you bassist of a band...I am proud”

Sehun rolled his eyes at that, “You are still the same sickly sweet with your perfect voice, I swear I can’t believe after all this time we performed in the same festival that too in Beijing” 

“I watched you guys, I am really impressed, your frontman is quite good...would like to meet him” Yixing casually said patting his shoulder.Sehun slightly flinched at the mention of his boyfriend, wondering what Chanyeol would have to say about it.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked forehead furrowed with concern, “You seem lost”

“Yah I am” Sehun plastered a smile to his face.

“I am really happy to meet you” Yixing murmured pulling him into a hug. Sehun felt the genuineness in it, Yixing was the senior he had always looked up to in college and had found a close friend in. 

“Me too, me too” Sehun closed his eyes taking in the comfort.

 

“You seem busy”

Sehun quickly pulled away at that, he didn’t even need to look to see who it is.

“Ohh you, wow I was just talking about you” Yixing turned towards Chanyeol slightly startled but he recovered with a grin. 

“Oh really?” Chanyeol responded, Sehun could feel the underlying taunting tone that Yixing somehow missed as he started talking about how much he liked their performance.

Chanyeol made appropriate responses eyeing Sehun from the corner of his eyes the whole time. 

Yixing’s phone kept ringing interrupting them, so he apologised saying that he has to leave, “Sorry gotta rush” then he turned to Sehun “See you latter okay, let’s catch up over a drink or something” he ruffled Sehun’s hair and left.

Sehun nodded smiling as he watched his friend retreating.But his smile quickly faded seeing the icy stare on Chanyeol’s face.

“Nice of you to start mingling with other band members” Chanyeol commented in a saccharine tone. 

“He is an old friend from college” Sehun remarked sighing.

“Yet you somehow didn’t bother to tell who I was when he mentioned me?” Chanyeol accused him tilted his head. 

Sehun scoffed in irritation “Where you eavesdropping? And I don’t have to go around telling everyone that you are my boyfriend” he spat out before he glided past him. 

But obviously Chanyeol followed him to the green room. Sehun tried to distract himself by rereading their setlist even though all the words in the paper appeared garbled making no sense.

Hearing the click of the door locking Sehun turned around in surprise “What are you doing?”

“Well I don’t want anyone to interrupt us while we talk” Chanyeol explained arching his eyebrows“I have nothing to say to you” Sehun gulped looking away. 

“So do you hug all your college friends like that, you looked really cosy with him” Chanyeol sneered.

“He is a good friend oh my god you seriously need help” Sehun bellowed at the ridiculousness crossing his arms over his chest.

“Good friend or not I don’t care, I better don’t see you again with him” Chanyeol jabbed the air with a pointed finger at each utterance, his eyes narrowed and set hard.

Sehun wondered if there was an end of facing the brunt of Chanyeol’s blind jealousy.

Sehun laughed scornfully, “You know what I am gonna take his offer for a drink, I am tired of you, I need a fucking break from you and your controlling behaviour”

“You are not going anywhere” saying he shoved Sehun harshly to the wall behind, pinning his arms over his head, Chanyeol hovered over his face breathing hard.

Sehun refused to budge even though he felt helpless and his wrists hurt at the other’s strong hold he shot back furiously “Go fuck your self”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at that, flush creeping up his face probably because he had never heard his boyfriend speak so rudely to him.

Sehun held his breath behind pursed lips to steel himself against the rush of anger that was about to come.

Instead Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s face forcefully in an almost painful grip he glared at him then smashed his lips onto his ignoring all of Sehun’s meek protests and begging, he shoved his tongue into his mouth as he pressed Sehun harder against the wall leaving no room to move.Chanyeol tugged biting down on Sehun’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Please...Stop” Sehun managed to say in a low voice tears pricking his eyes.

Chanyeol ripped his mouth away, panting hard. Even as he pulled away, he pushed Sehun away to the dresser.

Sehun stumbled as he held onto the wall for support, swallowing the hurt he cried out “I hate you” with each word he tasted the metallic tang of his blood stinging from his lips.

And then Sehun looked straight in his eye as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, he felt his chest burn at the sight of Chanyeol’s face devoid of any emotion. 

Before Chanyeol could say anything else to make him feel more dehumanised ,Sehun rushed to the door unlocking it, he dashed out of the room leaving behind the faint concerned voices of people calling out for him, he ran with his unsteady legs and blurry eyes, until he found himself on the bed, face buried into the fresh sheets sobbing as he felt his heart was being ripped to pieces. 

Sehun doesn’t know how much time had passed, he stayed like that. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, hand gripping tighter onto his pillow looking for the comfort inside of it. It didn't make him feel any better, but it did help him fall asleep.

 

                   ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

 

Sehun pushed himself up off the bed throwing a glance at the sleeping figure beside him, he walked towards the hotel window picking the pack of cigarette and a lighter off the bedside table, he pulled out a stick lightening it up he took a drag with his shaky fingers watching the beautiful skyline through his swollen eyes.

A strong pair of arms closed around his waist, Sehun’s body stiffened at the sudden contact, Chanyeol’s chest was pressed against his back as he nuzzled his face on his shoulder “I missed you” his voice was deep from sleep and muffled against his tshirt.

Sehun remained silent letting the smoke curl up into long white swirls around the already heavy air hanging between them. 

“Hey“ Chanyeol whispered softly into his ear. 

Sehun just closed his eyes, lips quivering a little at the memory of last night. 

“Sehun please look at me” Chanyeol grabbed his shoulder turning him around, he still refused to meet his stare as he kept his eyes snapped shut.

“I am really sorry” Chanyeol confessed in hushed tone.

By now Sehun had lost count of the apologies that followed each morning.

Chanyeol snatched the cigarette away from his fingers which was dropping ash on his clothes probably burning holes in it. Sehun could care less, a little burn couldn’t really hurt him.

“You need to cut down on your smoking” Chanyeol chided as he crushed it on the ashtray, looking at the many cigarette butts already lying there.

Sehun let out a dry chuckle at Chanyeol’s concern, he was pretty sure being with him was more damaging than smoking cigarettes.

Chanyeol sauntered back to him, his eyes immediately turned apologetic seeing Sehun, he moved closer letting his thumb gently brush over his bruised lip

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked sadly. 

Sehun couldn’t tell if it hurt his body was already numbed by now so he just shook his head.

“Am so so sorry, I don’t know what got into me” he muttered voice shaky as his fingertips trailed along Sehun’s cheek bones. 

“You are always sorry aren’t you” Sehun croaked shoving his hand away he watched hurt flashing over Chanyeol’s eyes at his words.

“I...I get jealous..I can’t control it sometimes but you know I love you” Chanyeol’s voice choked up as he covered his face with his palm.

Sehun nodded staring vacantly “You don’t hurt someone you love Chanyeol“ he didn’t even bother to wipe the tears streaming down his face.

“Tell me what to do? Il fix it but please forgive me” Chanyeol begged taking his hand in his own.

“Why? When you are gonna go back to being the same the next time you think am flirting if you see me talking to someone” Sehun’s voice quavered for a moment then he added “don’t make promises you can’t keep” he walked away from him to the other side of the room. 

Chanyeol stayed silent mouth parted, he fidgeted with his own fingers as if not knowing what to say.

Sehun went on heaving a sigh, “Aren’t you tired? Because I am, can we stop this and give our hearts a rest?” He slumped on the leather sofa feeling worn out already and it wasn’t even 8am.

So…” Chanyeol said after sometime, stopping to take a deep breath letting it all out in one sigh, He glanced at Sehun, swallowing hard “Are you...are you breaking up with me?”

Sehun felt something shift in his chest sensing the desperation in his tone and seeing the wetness of Chanyeol’s eyes.

Getting up from the sofa Sehun trudged barefoot towards Chanyeol who looked small and fragile, his red hair appeared even brighter against the sunlight a striking contrast to the broken expression on his face.

Sehun simply turned his gaze to Chanyeol, emanating with resigned sympathy, shaking his head. Love makes you _stupid_ , _vulnerable_ and most of all it makes you _forgiving_.

“No..I am not” Sehun whispered, his lips curving into a small smile even though debating inside his head as to why he continued to allow himself to go back within his selfish heart.

Hearing the assurance Chanyeol draped his arms around Sehun embracing him, he wept against his chest “Please...don’t leave me...I love y-you” 

Sehun’s hand instinctively reached out to rub his back soothingly. Chanyeol looked up to him through tear glistened eyes, “Do you even love me?” his voice wavered with doubt.

Sehun doesn’t need to think inspite of everything the answer is still at the tip of his tongue, he nodded smiling tearfully “I love you”

Finally Chanyeol’s lips broke into a happy grin, he wiped the tears off Sehun’s cheek and for the moment Sehun thought maybe they can save what had crumbled and re-build it before it's too late.

“Lets go back to bed” Chanyeol took Sehun’s hand leading him to the bed.

“We have a flight to catch, we haven’t even started packing” Sehun replied as his eyes darted across their messy room, he bit on his his lips immediately wincing, he had completely forgotten about the cut.

Chanyeol’s face fell at that, “I am really sorry I didn’t—“

“Its okay” Sehun cut him off, “I don’t think we can kiss until it heals” he added with a coy smile pointing at his own lip. 

Chanyeol shook his head dejected, “I don’t mind that, it’s my fault anyway...let me get some ice for you” but Sehun grabbed Chanyeol by his waist and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around his neck and murmured “Just stay”

Sehun desperately seeking the comfort and assurance he has been craving knowing it is just temporary.

Chanyeol hugged him back, as he leaned forward and pecked on Sehun’s upper lip carefully.Sehun closed his eyes relaxing in his hold. Maybe there would be moments he would curse himself and regret for staying but for now Sehun wanted to be treated like he mattered, like he was _loved_ the same way he loved Chanyeol _._

 

                ━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━

 

‘I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different "kind"  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here‘

-Bon Iver (Skinny Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a rock band au even though it’s just a backdrop for this story, Anyway I wanted to make this more angsty but changed my mind and ended with a not so happy but not exactly really sad ending. Just gonna say this isn’t a healthy relationship!


End file.
